El Proyecto Perdido
by AnlDmn21
Summary: 1 año después de lo sucedido en China, Chris, Rebecca y Jake se adentran en una nueva aventura en Suiza, Nuevo Virus, un enemigo familiar, una joven sin recuerdos,B.O.W.s por todas partes y malas vivencias aparecen frente a ellos.


**Holi Lectores! :D, se que soy nueva pero me dieorn ganas de escribir este intento de RE7, de hecho hasta hace unos dias pense en no publicarlo, pero pues bueno la curiosidad me gano**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Capcom y a Shinji Mikami** **Enteramente.**

("")- comentarios mios

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

_**Akndwbbcw-**_ conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: Señales<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sur de Suiza- 1 de Julio del 2014<strong>

Por alguna extraña razón siempre creí en las señales...esa mañana no fue diferente, simplemente que hoy no las tendría en cuenta y las ignararia a todas...

La primera señal apareció cuando me había despertado tarde, tendría que estar a las 8:00am ya ya eran las 7:35, por lo que me apresure a bañarme y ponerme la ropa como rayo, Gracias al Cielo!, deje la ropa lista un día antes para no complicarme en la mañana, me puse los mallones y falda negra, mi gran abrigo blanco, mi conjunto de invierno que me había regalado mi hermano que consistía en una bufanda, guantes y gorro lila, por ultimo mis botas, cuando termine de hacer la trenza note que ya eran las 7:55am, tendría que pedalear rápido si quería llegar a tiempo, pues siempre me tomaba cerca de 15min si iba a velocidad corriendo del edificio, en cuanto al desayunar, me dejaba algo triste pero ya tendría tiempo después, lo que importaba ahora era llegar.

La segunda fue una vez en marcha en la bici y por la carretera, me tranquilice un poco mas, por fin había logrado entrar, todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora solo era tratar de seguir les el paso, les devolvería a la humanidad lo que le quitaron, aunque sea poco o nada, note como estaba desolada la carretera, a esta hora debería al menos estar pasando carros a mi lado, o sera que seré la única que llegara tarde?...

Cuanto había estado en aquel país alejada de todo,...no lo sabia con exactitud, pues apenas era una niña cuando me dejaron aquí, el único que se dignaba a verme o hablarme era mi Hermano, lo extraño tanto, me prometió que vendría hoy, pero no he sabido de el desde hace 1 año, lo cual me preocupa, llame a su trabajo y apartamento, pero era lo mismo...nadie contestaba, sera acaso que me dio mal algún numero?...No, el no haría eso, Maldición...donde estas?

-**_Mínimo dame una pequeña señal-_** no pude evitar decir esas palabras, y una gota de lagrima dibujo mi mejilla, realmente lo extrañaba, pero el dijo que no podía ir allá, no hasta que se calmaran las cosas, pero con una...esto ya me estaba volviendo loca.

La tercer y ultima señal fue cuando a lo lejos diviso un automóvil rojo pero lo raro era que venia en sentido contrario, iba tan concentrada en ese automóvil que no note como a unos cuantos metros de mi venia una gran camioneta negra, si no fuera tan despistada no me habrían atrapado tan fácil, pues me di cuenta cuando ellos quedaron a un lado de mi y un hombre encapuchado me atrajo al auto y cerrando la puerta,

Me sostuvieron entre 4, todos reían y se carcajeaban diciendo cosas como

**_-La conseguimos...el jefe por fin estará mas que gozoso que tenerte preciosa._**

**_-No te preocupes nena, solo sera un pequeño piquete-_** dijo uno de ellos acercando a mi cuello una jeringa con liquido blanco, no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero no era bueno, forceje un poco mas, pero tenían mucha fuerza, me sentía impotente, pensaba que me violarían pero...

_**-Maldición ya empezó!-** _dijo el conductor, que hacia girar la camioneta hasta perderle de control,

**_-Expúlsala, si seguimos con vida podremos llevarla- _**yo solo iba perdiendo el conocimiento, no se que era eso pero si que me debilito, y sentí como uno me tomo de la cintura y me aventó hacia un pradera verde, la caí fue amortiguada por el césped pero eso no le quitaba el dolor y rasguños del impacto, solo oí como el carro choco y poco después una gran explosión que llegaba al cielo, cada vez veía mas borroso.

_**-H-he-hermano**_- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que todo se volviera negro...

Por alguna extraña razón siempre creí en las señales...esa mañana no fue diferente, simplemente que hoy no las tendría en cuenta y las ignoraría a todas...Gracias al Cielo que lo hice porque lo se avecinaba seria peor...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sea de su agrado, es un personaje que se me ocurrió después de ver a Jake, den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Sin mas que decir**

**AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


End file.
